Don't Tell Me If I'm Dying
by GhostlyResident
Summary: Life is easy for Deunan. Especially when she is only called into work at times of need. The rest of the time she spends traveling the Planet with her band. A mission is assigned to her team and she decides to take fate by the reigns and dives head first.


**Just like my other story, Drown You Out, this is over a year old and still in the works on WORD. This story is one that takes place after everything that has happened within the Final Fantasy World i.e. Before Crisis, Crisis Core, Final Fantasy, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus.**

**WARNING - I do not own anything that Squeenix has created. My characters are by my creation and their names come from random places i.e. online, my jumbled mind, books, shows, etc. **

* * *

_**Mission**_

"Reeve I know that you know our protocol." Deunan informed as she stared at the man with a hard glare, "As second in command I want the civilians taken off of the mission. Besides them you know that the team and I were taught to fly choppers. Don't put anymore people in danger than you have to."

Reeve nodded in understanding as he silently looked at his computer. Tightening my fist I mentally cussed him as he seemed to stretch out his answer.

"Fine. I'll take them off." He replied sighing heavily "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir." I replied before quickly leaving without saluting to him like I was taught to and should be doing. Taking the elevator down to the garage floor I slipped out and took the path in front of the other cars to my motorcycle.

"Going home?" A calm voice asked as I reached my bike.

Turning I found Rufus standing several feet away with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah. I got a mission tomorrow and Reeve let us have the rest of the day off to prep." I replied calmly as an idea formed in my mind "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?" He asked. "Would you like to meet at one of the higher up bars?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned back warily.

"Yeah, I get paid enough. Plus with this mission being a middle of no where one it'll be a while before I can get alcohol in me again." I replied confidently.

"Alright. I'll meet you at De Luna around nine." He informed smirking before turning and walking away.

"It'll be nice to spend time with you for at least one last time." I murmured as the elevator doors closed shut.

_21:10 - De Luna_

"So what's your mission about?" Rufus asked as he propped his elbows up on the bar counter and laced his fingers together as he looked at me sideways.

"Just checking an area up north. Rumors say that some of the old scientist had a lab up there with experiments they did behind Hojo's back." I replied calmly.

"I heard from Reeve before I left that you took Reno off of the driver for the helicopter. Why is that?" He asked as he sipped on his drink.

"When forming the mission Reeve obviously forgot out policy about any out of the group being people or who those I like to call civilians. Reno, despite being a Turk, is one of them and I didn't want him to get caught in whatever we are in. Plus, all of us are capable chopper pilots with years under out belts. If we come out with major injuries we won't have to wait on Reno to arrive and take off immediately." I informed simply.

Rufus nodded in silent understanding as we continued to sip on our drinks.

"Do you think I'm doing alright?" Rufus asked out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm doing alright as President?"

"Better than your father. You've led us away from being dependant on Mako and actually help even when you're not needed. You're not crazy for power or world domination. You've created an alliance with Wutai once again and you're even in Cloud and AVALANCHES' good books, sort of." I informed shrugging, "If you keep going this way then I would say yeah. You're doing better than alright for a President."

Rufus grinned and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Just don't get to crazy with all the good. Don't go over board and stay in the good books and Shinra will survive during your time." I shot in before he got to big an ego.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked incredulously.

"You still need an heir, silly." I informed smartly as he frowned at my statement, "But right now you need to stay in the good books, get into more good books, and off the hit list of those whom hate you."

_Next Day - Northern Continent  
_

"Everyone ready?" Leon questioned, "We're five minutes till we reach the landing spot."

"Jeez Cap' give us more of a warning, next time. Some of us might need to vomit before we land." Jaz smarted off grinning as Leon shook his head as he turned back to the front nodding his head to Saga, who was piloting the copter.

"Lighten up Deunan. Remember when we get back home I'm buying a stripper and a bottle of Crown (Crown Royal) for you." Jaz called out to me as I sighed for what seemed the thousandth time in the last few hours since we've left Shinra base.

"I know Jaz. It just feels weird coming off of retirement for this job." I called back through the mic that was attached to our helmets as my stomach churned once again, "And you better make that two Crowns. I have a feeling somebody back home will need it when we get back."

"Ah, you finally told the boy?" Leon questioned curiously.

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"Do you remember that DVD we created last time the band went on tour?" I asked continuing as I received a 'yeah', "Well Jaz helped me fix it up and I told him through it which he should be receiving in a few minutes from Reeve."

"Coward." Serra spoke up as she looked at me from her seat next to me.

"Yeah well can't help that cowardice." I replied shrugging.

"Then how did you get on the team?" Saga questioned curiously.

"Not sure. Guess it was all pure luck." I replied shrugging pathetically as Serra shook her head, "But Jaz did, sort to say, forced me to create the disc to help me tell him and the others."

"Other's what?" Saga questioned curiously.

"Deunan you're not having one of your freaky psychic feelings again, are you?" Leon asked groaning.

"And what if I am?" I shot back angrily.

_For some reason since I turned five I've always had these little feelings that my mother called my sixth sense. Every time I've had them they've turned out right whether they be bad or good. Leon hates it with a passion since he first met me and heard of my sixth sense. Only because every time I tell him and I turn out right he ends up having to pay me in the end at times. _

"So what's this disc about?" Saga asked trying to break the tense air that suddenly filled the chopper.

"It contains a message from me and Jaz to Rufus, The Turks, Reeve, and the band about everything that I've kept from them. Jaz did most of it since she also included some of the footage from the tour we did, but mainly she narrated during the whole thing." I informed simply holding back the sick feeling I was getting once again, "I really don't want to go into it."

Putting a hand to my mouth to keep the bile from rising I closed my eyes as silence fell over us. Several minutes later I felt the familiar jerk as the chopper touch down and slowly the power turned off.

* * *

**Ah, finally put up here on fanfiction. Decided to since all it was doing was sitting around in its file and slowly growing bit by bit whenever I feel like writing it. Maybe now you, as my readers, can kick my ass into gear so i can finish this off. **


End file.
